Lies My Parents Told Me
by EloraCooper4
Summary: A four year old Angel spends New Years Eve with his father.


Note: This fic is very movie verse, but hey it's good for the soul. The title is lovingly stolen from a great Buffy episode which really fits with the theme I tried to do here. I would really like to know what you guys think of this. Thanks for all of your support through the fics!

On December 31st, 1975, Angel Dumott Schunard held his father's hand as he tried to keep up with the man's longer strides. The young boys' eyes were looking up at all of the lights of Times Square for the very first time. He had to wonder if this place was always so bright and so happy with crowds of people laughing and smiling. Everyone seemed to know everyone else and love them all equally. The four-year-old boy was simply in awe.

Miguel Schnard jerked his son's hand as Angel started to slow his pace, "Keep up." He grumbled.

Miguel had just moved his son up from Miami to live with him a week before. Angel knew his abuela wasn't happy when he left. He heard her crying the night before she took him to the airport, the place he met his daddy for the first time. But the old woman didn't fight her son-in-law because she knew what he could do. What he would do, if he didn't get his way.

Miguel Schunard's eyes were scanning the faces gathered in Time Square. He was focused on finishing the task at hand and doing it right.

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" Angel pointed to the New Years Day ball that was beginning its travels, "It's moving! And it's shiny!" The countdown of moments left in the year was on the lips of everyone around them. No one was paying attention to the small Latino boy clapping his hands in excitement, including his father.

A smirk spread over Miguel's face, he started to move when he remembered the smaller hand in his own. Miguel let go of the boy and said to him, "Now you stay right here til I come looking for you."

Angel nodded pointing to the ball and laughing, "It's so sparkly!"

Without a second thought Miguel left his son and pushed into a crowd of people. His eyes were glued on a couple with tracks down their arms.

The woman turned around and paled when she spotted Miguel, "Danny!" She tried to tighten her hold on her boyfriend but Miguel's strength won over. He dragged her through the crowd by her long red hair.

"Get your paws after her!" Danny yelled following them as the ball reached its destination. The woman's screams were drowned out by the celebratory sounds of a New Year. 1976. Kisses were exchanged and the pushes were ignored. Danny was lost in the sea of people strangers bumping into him and holding him back. Miguel tossed the woman into an abandoned alley. She let out one last scream hoping that someone would be able to hear her over the noise.

She had to hold onto hope as Miguel hissed, "You're gonna pay, Leslie."

Angel watched the people around him kiss and hug, huge smiles on their faces. Although he liked those things he hadn't received either of them. Not since he came to New York. A thought crossed his mind. _Daddy will hug me! _Angel's promise to his father was instantly forgotten as he began to shift through the numerous legs. As he did so, he called out for his father. But there was no answer.

Then he heard it, a scream. The boy ran towards the voice without even thinking about his actions. Following the sound of the voice, he found himself in a back alley. There he saw a woman with long red hair and a man's hand buried in it. The man slammed her head against the brick wall repeatedly. Tears rushed down the woman's face as blood started to seep down turning her hair a deeper red.

A small bout of courage filled the small boy, "Stop!" He called out almost on the verge of crying himself to see the woman so hurt and upset.

The woman's whole body shook with fear when the man let go of her for a moment. As the man stepped into the moonlight Angel could see that it wasn't just any man, it was his father.

"What the fuck! I told you to sit still!" Miguel screamed at his son, "Don't you move a damn muscle." Angel froze. He hated it when his father yelled.

"Back to you!" Miguel reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, which he pressed onto the woman's forehead, "You owe Mr. Donovan, Leslie."

"I know! I know!" She cried, "I'm gonna get the money. I am. I just gotta new job. You'll have it, I swear!" Her mascara continued to rush down her face as she closed her eyes tightly.

"No…you see Leslie. When people don't pay Mr. Donovan back on time. He pays them back." He cocked the gun.

"God no. Please-" Her body fell to the ground. Angel's eyes went wide watching a red liquid spread along the ground. He looked up to his father for an explanation. What happened to the woman? Why wasn't she getting back up? What was the red stuff?

Miguel put the gun away and stepped over Leslie's body with ease. He stood in front of Angel his jaw trembling.

"Daddy…" Angel whimpered desperate for any of his words. Miguel slapped Angel across the face sending the boy to the pavement.

"Next time, mind your own damn business."

* * *

On December 31st, 1989, Angel Dumott Schunard came out of the bathroom dressed as Pussy Galore. She was now prepared for New Years Eve. It had never been a favorite holiday of hers, usually she would spend the day inside watching the old movies that they would play on cable. But this year was different. Now she found love. She found friends who supported her through thick and thin. And most importantly she found someone to love. Someone who loved her with all of his heart and soul, while she loved him just as fiercely. Her soul mate. They were so close that Angel had even told him the story of her first visit to Times Square. The day she saw her father for what he really was. That was why Collins was sitting on the couch, his face covered with worry. 

"You sure about this? We don't have to go." Collins said to her as she picked up her purse from the floor.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure." Angel said without missing a beat, "We gotta go have some fun, lover. My daddy isn't gonna ruin my fun. Not after all these years…" She let her voice trail off a feeling of dread and uncertainty now filling her.

Collins stood up from the couch and walked over to Angel hugging her from behind.

"Baby?" Angel asked quietly.

"Mm." Collins mumbled in response.

"Can we just…not go to Times Square to watch the ball drop? I mean we can go if you want-" Angel said getting flustered at the thought of being surrounded by the crowd…that crowd who wouldn't hear the screams.

Collins turned her around in his arms so they were facing each other, "Of course." He said gently, "We can watch it on TV from the Wiz across town. That sound good?"

"Perfect." Angel smiled warmly and put her hand on Collins' face, "I'm glad I didn't listen." She whispered caressing his cheek with her thumb. Collins' hand reached up to cover hers.

"Whatca mean?" He asked her quietly.

"I didn't mind 'my own damn business'. Just had to go find that person who was coughing. Had to make sure he was ok." She murmured. Collins dropped his arms to her waist pulling her close.

"Me too, baby. Me too." Collins kissed gently. And for once, Angel knew that New Years Eve was going to be amazing.


End file.
